Nadie es dueño de su destino
by Shialid
Summary: Hikaru está claramente enamorado de Haruhi y por fin va a declararse, Kaoru había comenzado a pensar que pronto tendría que comenzar a vivir sin su hermano gemelo y seguir su propio camino en solitario, pero las cosas no suceden como él espera.


Las campanas de la escuela Ouran repicaban en todo el recinto anunciando el final de las clases, y como pequeñas hormigas muchos estudiantes se dirigían a la salida para ir a sus lujosas mansiones y casas a las afueras de la ciudad.

Sin embargo una figura delgada y no muy alta, con uniforme masculino, se movió en dirección contraria hacia donde se movían el resto de estudiantes, y con paso ligero cruzó un pasillo para salir por una puerta, justo debajo de unos soportales.  
A continuación se dirigió hasta la fuente del patio central y se sentó en el borde de la misma.

Su corto pelo castaño se doblegaba suavemente a la brisa de primavera y sus grandes ojos marrones miraban hacia la puerta por la cual ella misma acababa de salir.  
Haruhi agachó la cabeza pensativa.  
Por una vez el Host club había decidido, dado que estaban cerca los exámenes finales del semestre, suspender sus actividades unos días para dedicar ese tiempo a estudiar, pero eso no ayudaba a la chica, que finalmente siempre se acababa viendo involucrada de una forma u otra con algún miembro del club, aunque aquella vez curiosamente no tenía que ver con alguna de las locura de Tamaki, el chico de pelo rubio corto y algo alborotado de ojos azules, adorado por gran parte de las chicas del instituto, que solo veían su aspecto y no las estupideces que más de una vez siempre había llevado a cabo.  
No, aquella vez quien la había propuesto hablar a la salida del instituto en aquel lugar había sido Hikaru a través de Kaoru, su hermano gemelo.

A decir verdad a Haruhi no le disgustaba Hikaru y quizá por ello había accedido de buena a gana a su petición, aunque a veces se comportara de forma algo mezquina era un chico agradable, no se llevaba mal con él, del mismo modo ya sé conocían bastante bien y al ser compañeros de clase habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, sin embargo ella habría preferido irse directamente a casa a estudiar o que al menos Kaoru la hubiera adelantado algo de de lo que su hermano pretendía decirle, e incluso que el mismo Hikaru se lo hubiera dicho en el momento que apareció de regreso del descanso en lugar de tener que hacerlo a la salida, después de todo ella se sentaba entre los dos hermanos desde que había entrado a formar parte del Host club.

La chica liberó un suspiro y levantó la vista, fue entonces cuando su mirada impactó con la de aquella persona que la había citado en ese lugar.  
El chico pelirrojo de ojos rasgados color miel la miraba algo sonrojado, parecía nervioso, a decir verdad llevaba todo el día así, pero Haruhi no era muy buena detectando esas cosas en los demás y no se había percatado de ello.

Ella sonrió entonces, mientras que él permanecía algo serio y avergonzado.  
- Hola Hikaru ¿Para qué me has citado aquí?- preguntó ella inocentemente.  
Él trago saliva unos segundos y la miró.  
- Bueno, yo, quería hablar contigo.- dijo él tratando de mostrarse impasible.- y en el Club siempre está Tamaki o mi hermano o… alguien y nunca puedo hablar contigo a solas, sin embargo hay algo que llevo un tiempo queriendo decirte.- continuó casi sin respirar y poniéndose más rojo por momentos.  
- Tienes un color extraño y hablas raro, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella preocupada.  
- ¡Claro que estoy…! ¡Sí!, estoy… estoy bien…- susurró finalmente él mirando sorprendido a Haruhi ante su reacción.  
- Menos mal, me estabas preocupando.- dijo ella mientras sonreía, dándose la vuelta hacia la fuente y dando la espalda a Hikaru.- ¿y qué es eso que querías decirme? Tengo algo de prisa y me gustaría llegar a casa para estudiar además mi padre ha dicho que si llego pronto…- dijo llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.  
- Me gustas Haruhi…- susurró en voz muy baja y tímidamente el pelirrojo.  
- …Porque mi padre últimamente está llegando más pronto de lo normal y no sé si es bueno dejarle solo…- continuó ella.  
- Me gustas Haruhi.- dijo él más alto entonces, pero ella no reaccionó.  
- …quizá debería preocuparme, porque estos días dice que está preocupado por mi y no sé porque…  
- ¡Me gustas Haruhi Fujioka!- gritó entonces él cogiéndola de la muñeca y haciéndola dar la vuelta.  
La chica paró de hablar al momento y le miró a los ojos mientras él por su parte permanecía frente a ella agachando la vista hacia un lado, con su rostro del mismo color que su pelo y sudando.  
- Yo, Hikaru… ¿te… gusto? ¿Yo a ti?- dijo ella adquiriendo una tercera parte del color que él tenía.  
No sabía por qué estaba más impactada, si por aquella declaración o porque había gritado su nombre completo.  
- Sí, y, y quería decírtelo hace un tiempo.- continuó el sin soltarla y acercándose.- Pero tu… tu… no sé, no encontraba la oportunidad y…  
- Hikaru…- replicó ella cortándole y agachando la cabeza.- Lo siento mucho pero… a mí, a mi…- Hikaru entonces paró en seco y previó que aquello no podía significar nada bueno.  
- A mí me gusta, otra persona… y… y no sé como decirlo pero es… es…- Hikaru sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, y aún sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquel rechazo la miraba completamente decepcionado, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué le gustaba Tamaki? ¿O quizá Kyouya?, no Kyouya era imposible, solo podía ser el estúpido de Tamaki.  
- ¡¿Te gusta quien?!- gritó él despechado y sintiéndose humillado, mientras aun la sujetaba del brazo, por fin, mirándola a los ojos.  
No solo no le gustaba él sino que le iba a decir que le gustaba otro y solo podía ser él, solo podía ser ese imbécil de Tamaki, y si no era él daba igual, fuera quien fuera le iba a arruinar la vida, iba a destrozarle, iba a hacerle pedazos y desear estar muerto, iba a…  
- Hikaru, a mi me gusta Kaoru, me, me gusta tu hermano.- concluyó con voz queda.  
El pelirrojo palideció entonces y sintió de nuevo otra patada, otra puñalada en su pecho.  
Casi sin respirar soltó el brazo de la chica y la miró unos segundos sin saber que hacer ¡¿su hermano?! ¡Nada más y nada menos que su hermano!  
- ¡¿y porque yo no?!- Gritó entonces él.- ¡Porque mi hermano sí y yo no!  
- No… no lo sé.- contestó ella algo asustada ante la reacción de Hikaru y llevándose la mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo en una leve posición defensiva.  
Entonces él la miró y salió corriendo sin apenas poder ver a través de sus propias lágrimas que le empañaban los ojos.  
Ella estiró su brazo entonces, queriendo decir algo, queriendo gritar; "Hikaru espera".  
Pero no le salió la voz.  
Haruhi tragó saliva, por fin después de tanto tiempo guardando aquel secreto lo había dicho pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber hecho daño a Hikaru y haberle confesado aquello a la persona equivocada.


End file.
